The Femme Empire
by The-D.J-Boombox
Summary: What would happen if the society of mechs would fall...and the reign of matriarchy would rise? Males are not the only ones tough to the nails. -Rated M for violence,gore,sexual innuendo,and for not so kid friendly situations-


_Hello everyone this story was inspired by some of art pieces done by **MamonnA **on Deviantart. She got the idea of what would happen if the femmes of Cybertron took over their home planet and ruled over the society of mechs. Inspired by this idea I wanted to put the idea into a fanfiction hopefully remaining true to every character that will be in this story and adding cameos from different TF universes that are not of TF: Animated...well with no further ado! Ladies and Gentlemen act 1 part 1 of...The Femme Empire._

* * *

Chapter 1 Part 1 The Beginning of the End

No one had seen it coming...not the Senate of Iacon, not the brightest minds of Cybertron, not even the Elite Guard or even Megatron of the Decepticons could see this coming. It started just as after Megatron had escaped from his time in the stockades the remaining Cons that had either been imprisoned or in hiding gathered to New Kaon...all were accounted,except for General Strika.

"Lugnut...has Strika been terminated?"

"No all mighty Megatron she still functions! She must be distracted or busy with some other affairs. Please don't be angry with her almighty leader."

The brute's loud apologies and excuses were starting to make Megatron's CPU ache. His optic twitched slightly in annoyance then said calmly trying to hold in his annoyed tone.

"Lugnut...shut up."

The mech said nothing further then Megatron pondered on the femme's affairs...wasn't like Strika to not inform her superior of being late. Then an explosion was made,it was loud and was heard from the center of the building, the core of the meeting place. The door,barrier, that had kept any intruders or Autobots out was destroyed. Megatron commed Shockwave who was keeping watch of the monitors. Since Shockwave's Autobot alias was the Head Intelligence officer of the Elite Guard, Longarm, Megatron thought best he should be the security during the meeting.

"Shockwave! What is happening!"

"My liege! There is a breach and the intruders are-" he was cut off before who the invaders were. All Megatron heard was static.

"Shockwave...SHOCKWAVE!"

Megatron's patience was waning and he didn't know who his new foes were. The Elite Guard? No,even with Ultra Magnus back on his pedes,they didn't even know where their meeting place was! Who had known?

"...Strika..."

But alone she couldn't cause a rebellion by her own,despite the general's massive frame and brute force,Strika wasn't a one-bot army. Strika must've asked for help. Megatron couldn't ponder anymore on the actions and reasonings of this treason as the alarms blared. He snarled pulling out his twin blades, charging his fusion cannon, while others pulled out their main artillery. They heard thundering foot steps coming down the hall to the room.  
All Decepticons were silent...waiting to tear or shoot down the unknown invaders then the foot steps stopped right in front of the door that was closed. Sealing them out and keeping the Con's inside. Dead silence, no sound, then a -click- -click- -click- was made it was faint but with the silence the sound was the loudest noice all the everyone could hear. Some of the reckless of Cons started to squirm uneasily. If the mystery invaders wanted to try to conquer against the Decepticons why were they taking their time? What was the clicking noise?  
Then the catalyst rang loud.

'BOOM!'

The explosion that caused the door to be destroyed, smoke filled the room the invaders were still a mystery causing some of grunt Con's near the door to fly across the room.  
Before letting the smoke clear to see who was who Megatron shouted,cold,angry authority clear in his tone.

"ATTACK!"

The battle soon began as the mechs roared and the cacophony of the fire of cannons and blasters fired away.

* * *

_Sorry for the first chapter to be so short but in the next one there will be more action,names,reasons,and treasons -shot for terrible rhyming- until next time then and have a happy reading._


End file.
